


夜的第七章

by windyskys



Series: 这不被吟游诗人传唱的篇章 [1]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF, Tangpoet
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/windyskys
Summary: 这不被吟游诗人传唱的篇章





	夜的第七章

**Author's Note:**

> （很穿越的）西幻paro  
> ⚠️第三者强制囚禁&或许不那么明显的hurt/comfort

他的皮靴碾过蓬杂的野草。此处荒芜、凄凉、黑暗兼有某种令人毛骨悚然的气氛，高悬冷月似乎也泛血色，偶尔有风吹过，卷起木叶刮擦和尖利的狼嚎：“呜——呜——”  
杜甫念了句清心咒，更加谨慎地向前探去。  
他受教会所托，前来查探蜿蜒小路尽头那座据说是有血族栖息的城堡。而渐渐浓厚的血腥味，消失殆尽的生灵和远非正常自然现象的声音已经证实了这一点。越靠近那扇紧闭的大门，诡谲的声音越盛：划擦，哀嚎，悲鸣，凝神听去，似乎还有细细的抽泣，颤抖着的，含糊着的。  
他顿住了脚步。  
——那是呻吟。“呜、不要……哈啊……”混杂暧昧泣音，透着明晃晃的情欲的温度，而自有摄人心魄的魅惑；可惜对杜甫没有作用。他只原地不动，在疯狂翻动着他暗夜般衣角的风里，在慄慄月光里，轻轻叩动那扇已爬满藤蔓和霉点的大门。  
声音没有停止。  
良久良久以后，杜甫留下一声叹息。“真是傲慢的主人呢。”  
只有明月俯瞰他离开。

 

第二次来的时候风鸣狼唳，一切如旧，只缺了最接近人声的那种喘息呻吟；而城堡大门敞开了。  
杜甫握紧手中的银剑，面色自如地走了进去，硬质皮靴作出踢踏的响动——但出乎他意料的是，那里面已经伫立着一个人。  
是人类。  
那人闻得脚步声，也转过身来，看到了他，二人便愕然地对视半晌。  
“呃，你好？欢迎光临寒舍？”  
“这是你家？”  
短暂的交流后，那人便将视线转回他面前那一案腐朽的木桌，皱着眉似乎有点疑惑。“对，只是很久没回来了……我是一名吟游诗人，总是四处游荡。”  
“听起来挺浪漫的。”  
杜甫不动声色地走近几步，一边不着痕迹打探对方：一身亮白色的朴素袍子，空荡荡罩着底下身躯，但却紧实包裹住脖颈、脚踝、手臂等一切可能裸露的地方。那吟游诗人也转而看向他，眸子是明亮的黑，兼披散得很长的微蜷黑发。杜甫这才发现对方眉眼间依稀有故乡的色彩，不禁心里一动。  
“或许吧。那么您呢？看这是教会的装束？”  
“只能算是受教会所托吧，一个四处游历的血猎而已。”杜甫抚摸了一下胸前的银色十字：“我们怀疑这座城堡被吸血鬼侵占了，黑暗气息让这里的一切都腐朽得更快。”  
“一件麻烦事。”  
白衣人说着，倒是满不在乎地一笑。“那么就拜托了，刚巧也麻烦你，代我把这间城堡捐给教会吧。”  
杜甫愣了愣：“这……您不必如此，这是我们的职责。”  
“没事，其实这里已被我闲置许久了，本来也是挥霍祖上的财产罢了。”  
“好罢，”杜甫略一思忖，“那能麻烦您一件事吗？”  
“但说无妨。”  
“您知道的，这是一座偌大的城堡，我可能需要了解其间的结构陈设，才能展开捕猎工作。或许您介意当家宅的导游吗？”  
吟游诗人爽朗笑道：“哈哈哈，小事一桩。”杜甫欠身表示实在麻烦的意思后，倒被他摆手致意：“不必如此，不必如此，这对我来说也是件乐事……当初邀一众朋友在此间寻欢作乐的时候，我也曾如此向他们炫耀。”他说此话的时候，眼神略微朦胧了一些，便是想起往事。而杜甫不经意间扫过他袒露了一瞬又隐入宽大袖袍下的手臂——  
那是吻痕？  
白到甚至有些苍白的肌肤上，烙印的一点深红色痕迹，恍若一瓣紫罗兰飘落在杜甫的眼瞳上。但他来不及思考，匆忙念句咒文招来火焰，便跟上白衣人的步伐。这座城堡里衰败褪色的陈设依稀能窥得昔日富丽堂皇的影子，而领路人的介绍也轻车熟路，言辞洒脱、逸丽而情致，自有一种音律般的抑扬顿挫，令他很快沉醉其中了。在最终分别的时候，他甚至恍惚觉得他们已成为了至交好友。

 

第三次来到这座城堡，他将自己藏匿在咒文下，摈弃一切杂念。  
木板吱呀作响，桌椅皆蒙厚灰，霉味弥散着，经久不消，依然是久无人居的荒芜景象。杜甫轻巧绕过大厅，踏着宽阔的、供马匹使用的阶梯登上三楼，悄悄绕近主人的卧室。  
他上次曾与那白衣人来过，这里是摆设最简洁的地方，当然无一例外积着厚重的灰，看得主人也忍不住叹息了一声，同他说起几件有趣往事。这次他站在门口，视线凝聚向天花板的吊灯，手指轻叩那虚无的空气，竟激起一阵波纹！  
层叠荡漾散去后，屋内设施也慢慢卸去伪装。那些黯淡衰败的陈设皆焕然一新，被褥印着繁复花纹，亮光盈室，仔细辨认是地上、桌上、床上散落的珠宝发出的色泽。  
——与其说是吸血鬼的居处，倒不如说是龙的巢穴。  
杜甫顿了顿，暂时没有动作。床上还有两个交叠身影，伴之血腥味的想来便是那血族，而另一人则全裸趴扶在他身上，背对着杜甫。他只看得到那人的背颈——颈部环绕着一圈漆黑的纹身，背部则光滑洁白如象牙，蒙一曾莹润的汗，垂落的长发遮挡着其上吻痕、掐痕和诸如此类的性爱痕迹，正随着身下之人的动作而微微颤动。  
他们在交媾。  
血族的性器深深没入身上之人的股间，交合处紧致地、全是干涸的或是流淌着的淫靡液体。而他掐着那人类的似乎过于纤细的腰身，猛力顶弄着，每一次抽插都被全部吞入，引得人类猛烈的颤抖，与高昂的吟泣：“唔、唔哈……璘，哈啊……不要……”  
“哦？你底下的小嘴可不是这么说的……唔姆，太紧了……”  
淫词艳语在这间不大不小的温暖巢穴内回荡，绮靡的麝香弥漫，似乎便要缠上杜甫的脖颈。血猎犹自冷静地把持着腰间长剑，但似乎尚在犹豫出手的时机。那具泛着冶丽情欲色泽的身躯倒是将吸血鬼的要害处全部遮挡住了，杜甫斟酌是否要强破结界闯进去时，跨越种族的欢爱却仍在持续着：人类的咿咛愈发甜腻，愈发战栗，咬着下唇极力制止的哭腔也无法藏匿了。他脱力地环着施暴者的肩臂，似乎已快到达极限，下颌高高扬起，牵动脖颈处繁密的花纹也如蛇一般蜿蜒。血族在他身后露出一个愉悦的笑容，两根獠牙陡然暴涨，贴上人类的脖颈，撩开长发便扎入了血管！被吸血似乎予给人类比先前更甚数百倍的刺激，他的身躯已近疯狂地抽搐，双腿则剧烈抖动，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。猛然拔高的、不知是欢愉还是痛苦的呻吟和血液汩汩流动的细微声响间，杜甫终于略略分神——  
他在哭泣。  
杜甫猛地抬头，视线仿佛便和血族的狠戾眼神对上了，对方兀自冲他挑衅一笑。但又似乎是错觉，血族不过是冲身上承欢之人笑着，顺着发丝扯过他的头颅，用充满血腥味的嘴唇和他接吻。他应是已经失去所有力气，身体酥软似无骨，侧脸接受血族索取的时候，终于得以让杜甫看到他清亮无神的、盈着脆弱的水光的眸子。

 

第四次拜访这座城堡的时候，主人——或是说曾经的主人——似已迎候他多时。  
“请坐罢，好容易翻出一对能用的桌椅。”  
杜甫迅速找回神智，抿着嘴唇坐在了为他预留的柔软的座椅上。  
“如何？不是什么好茶，希望能入你口。”  
而那白衣的吟游诗人兀自端坐桌前，手指灵活地在各异酒液间翻飞，似在调配什么，醇香氤氲间，杜甫说：“如果有酒就更好了。”  
“想不到你也是个有情致之人！好，酒自然是管够的。”  
那人怔了怔后，立刻笑了起来。他眉目间仍充盈着一种自得的洒脱，便是一枚隽永的名片。杜甫含下一口酒后，沉吟着：  
“李白？”  
白衣人自得道：“你知道了。”  
“我查了这座城堡的归属。”  
李白看着他蹙着眉，小口啜酒的模样，倒是毫不客气地笑了：“抱歉抱歉——觉得我骗了你？但我只是有所隐瞒，说过的倒句句是实话。”  
“包括久出未归？”  
“如果你指这间大厅、这座城堡，那自然是如此，”李白坦然道，语调还是漫不经心的，“毕竟我一直被他囚在那间卧房内。”  
杜甫怔怔然地，眉头舒缓开，却换上一副更复杂的表情：“……抱歉。你是受害者，我不该指责你。”暴虐的吸血鬼总是乐于掳走无法反抗他们的人类，囚禁在自己侵占的城堡内，作为供给血液的来源，或者是发泄性欲的工具；他们利用法术降下禁制，有时甚至会将对方转化为吸血鬼。故而大多数血猎将这些人类视为被邪恶玷污、亦需要被净化的对象——李白闻言却顿了顿，眼神倏而冷了下来：“不用这么武断地把我划成受害者。”  
“……我不懂你的意思。”  
“正义感过剩的血猎先生，你不知道吗？有时候多管闲事可是会惹火上身的。”  
那吟游诗人突然凑近了，撑着桌面贴近他脸颊，水一般的眼里倒映着他无措的表情。杜甫猛地绷直后背；他看到诗人紧缚的领口下漏出的黑色纹身，间杂的吻痕便仿佛藤蔓上的花骨朵妖娆展延至深处：  
“更何况咒术还不够精进——若非璘看我无聊得很，想替我寻个说说话的伴儿，那天便把你杀了。”  
本紧紧攥着酒杯的手，此刻却悄悄舒展了几分；杜甫无言地和李白对望着，许久许久，最后一仰头喝尽了杯中的酒。在李白替他添杯的间隙，他面上仍是那种斟酌沉思的表情：“那么你想聊什么？”  
“我早就想问了：你来自东方，对吗？”  
这倒是个无意义的问题了：在这身沉黑的教会制服里，兜着的却是一张水墨绘的东方人的脸。杜甫最终露出一种亲切的微笑： **“是啊，那个绘本中传说的遥远的地方，遍地黄金与珠宝，人人皆会吟唱某种韵句写作的美妙的歌……”** 他说这话的时候口中已换了一类语言，与李白，这机缘巧合下认识的、仍维持某种奇异的联系的同乡，交换一个最温柔的笑容。他们果然有数不尽的话可以说，从家乡的隽永山水、诗词歌赋说到漂泊来此地的坎坷，各有隐瞒，感情却又足够真挚。李白确然是一个有着奇异魔力的人，和他有过交谈的人很难忘却这段经历，杜甫漫漫忆起他们上一次在这昏暗城堡中的共游，脑中倏而浮现的却是甜腻的、欢愉的喘息和抽泣，回荡在那盈室的燥热里——他掐着手心迫使自己回神，口干舌燥地，下意识抓起面前的酒杯。  
**“抱歉抱歉，没有了。”**  
李白也亮出自己的空杯，和他的杯子碰了碰，声音清脆得像是月光。在他们畅谈的时候，这座僻阴城堡外的风似乎也为他们驻足。“夜深了，我们还是下次再见罢？”杜甫隐约听到遥远高处蝙蝠扑棱羽翼似的笑音，而李白握住他的手，作最后的告别致意。  
“嗯，那就下次再见了。”  
杜甫笑道，一边感受着李白在他手心潦草写下的方块字：  
**救我。**

 

第五次他仍孤身前来，提前加持好飞行术，竟直接破窗而入。尖利的长剑刺破吸血鬼布下的结界，訇地几乎震响整栋城堡，碎玻璃挟着狂风席卷屋内淫靡的气氛——该死的吸血鬼的性欲怎么如此旺盛！  
在杜甫攻入之前，那血族仍一如既往和人类交欢缠绵，李白的发散乱在被褥上，被迫承受身上之人粗暴的冲撞，呜呜咽咽地喘息着，吐露不出连贯的词句。他被吸血鬼就着下体相连的姿势抱起，草草闪过袭来的玻璃雨，眼神犹自散漫在情潮里，似乎还不明白发生了什么。吸血鬼也不想让他知道，噬吻间渡去一个迷乱的法术，一边抵御杜甫欺近的长剑。  
被窥窬着项上头颅，吸血鬼犹自有恃无恐着，竟仍与李白接吻，唇舌交缠作滋啧的水声。深陷血族控制的李白只会忘我地回应了，紧紧缠着对方不愿分离；杜甫后知后觉想起人类的血液将成为血族最有效的兴奋剂和良药。  
——可每一个认识李白的人都没办法不救他。  
而杜甫本就是个过分悲悯的血猎。他顶着割裂脸颊、手臂的月牙似的刃光，长剑挥成细密的银罩，将所有绞入的物事噬咬成碎片。兀自闪亮的珠宝碎屑，残损布条和棉絮，他们踏过一切被毁灭的绮丽，进攻和闪避竟也带上舞蹈的美感。最近的一次杜甫的长剑便要洞穿李璘的脖颈，但到底被他闪过，银质利刃吻下一道焦伤；在血族暴戾的眼神里，李白的发竟也拂过他的耳鬓，是一阵若有若无的风：  
**“对准我。”**  
什么？杜甫猛地一惊，勉强捕捉到那对明亮的黑曜石般的眸子。大脑疯狂运转间他的剑刃竟也确实刺向李白的背心口——足够凌厉的一击，收势或许不到三分——而刚陷入狂怒的吸血鬼中计了。他几乎是本能地护住李白，身躯翻转间，肩胛已被剑刃狠狠刺入。  
吸血鬼暴吼着，青筋乍起，一阵巨力自剑上传来，震得杜甫虎口迸裂，剑便脱手而去。糟糕！他跃身上前试图夺回那唯一能消灭对方的利器时，眼前陡然一道银光闪过。  
——是李白？！  
“……白，你……！”  
在二人俱因震惊而动作僵硬的刹那，只有李白迅速地、犹自握那锐利光泽，毫不犹豫送入吸血鬼的心口。噼啪作响的、仿佛被阳光烤炙的爆裂声自银剑洞穿处开始蔓延，而被认为失去挣扎之力的人类脸上挂着的是混杂着释然、愉悦和悲伤的奇特笑容。他松开剑刃了；血尚自他掌心蜿蜒流下，而他俯下身去，托起那血族的脸，在他正化为飞灰的耳畔轻语：  
**“永别了，璘。”**

阳光自空洞洞的窗里照进来的时候，吸血鬼已化为一摊灰烬，长剑叮咚掉落。李白俯身呕了一口血，身体一软，似乎便要倒在这残骸旁边；所幸血猎的速度是傲人的：在将这具身躯拥进自己怀抱时，杜甫后知后觉想起李白刚从一场激烈的性爱中脱离，身体仍是赤裸的、苍白的、柔软的、遍布琳琅的爱痕，紧贴上了他的衣物，便传来灼人的热度。他轻微地喘息出声。“李璘的法术还没失效……”  
——啊。从内心某个隐秘的地方传来一声喟叹，别挣扎，依从他，杜甫几乎便想要任由李白攀附上他的脖与肩了。可到底还是理智占了上风，他捉过李白不安分的手，蹙眉看那伤口。太深了，深可见骨，赤裸的人类握住剑刃的时候似乎用尽了全身力气，对痛觉的迟钝则大抵是吸血鬼的幻法的效果。而被圣光术笼罩的时候，李白尚还用那种在清明和迷乱之间挣扎的眼神注视着他，笑音宛如叹息：怎么了，因为我又骗了你吗？抱歉啦抱歉啦，可是你也隐藏了实力不是吗？  
全力治疗李白的时候，杜甫并无余神答话。  
“——唔哈、但你的治疗意外地没有攻击精道耶？”

那么，这是我期盼的结果吗？杜甫悄然询问着自己，一边吻过李白新愈合的、敏感得不可思议的掌心，引起对方一阵瑟缩。他循着那手臂上他曾窥得的粉痕，抚上那对被另一个男人蹂躏得熟红的嘴唇。血味充盈在舌齿之间，那么那吸血鬼品尝到的便是这种味道吗？他的眼望进李白空茫得只剩情动的眼里，那么他们在交欢的时候，那吸血鬼望着的便是这样一对眼眸？他轻易放过了李白缠绵的唇舌，转而进攻对方身上一切爱痕密集之处，颈侧、腰间，和挺立的丹萸，灵巧的手指和柔软的口腔果不其然引得更为甜腻的呻吟。李白扯过他的发，胡乱附上他的嘴唇，在他来得及堵住所有声音之前，只有对方细碎的喘息：  
“……杜，莫生气了。”  
那么被名为什么的魔鬼引诱的，其实是自己吗。他本犹自在李白潮湿而柔软的眸里沉沉浮浮，最后则放任自己堕下去了。那密处欢愉地接纳了他的手指，湿热的、尚还食髓知味着，不需要多充分的扩张，李白已经用泛着情热的颤栗身躯催促了他。他们紧紧相拥着，李白几乎被杜甫的手臂箍得发疼，但下体被贯穿的感觉令他无暇顾及，满涨的、被填满的空虚，残存的一丝理智也被卷入翻涌的情动里。炽热而硬挺的性器不断撞击内壁，每一次缓慢的抽插都会带来令人疯狂的快感和更绵长的空虚，节奏被杜甫完全控制，他只能依顺着欲海的浪潮起伏，敞开了身体接纳杜甫的侵入，朦胧间竟有被温柔对待的错觉。  
杜甫固然是温柔的，坚定的，缓慢研磨着那吸吮着他的肠壁，轻柔挑拨着，偶尔便抽送到底，碾过最敏感的穴心，把李白逼得眉眼间尽是深陷情欲的媚色。呜、不够，他的呼吸间浮氤氲情热，到最后落成了母语，迷乱破碎地唤杜甫、杜甫。  
杜甫低低地应了，撩过发间贴着李白烫得灼人的身躯，像是要把他的骨肉都拥进怀里。他将羽毛似的吻落在李白湿润的眼角，和一切柔软的地方，而下身牢牢把控着情欲的节奏，让李白在满足和空虚的交荡间哀求地低泣，吐露的淫词浪叫似乎连自己也没有意识到，却作了给杜甫的催情剂。他逐渐加快抽插频率，每一下都愈发精准地钉在那让李白浑身酥软的地方，狂风暴雨的刺激将他一同带上情欲的最高潮。李白双腿叠在他的腰际，痉挛着吸绞着他的内壁，让他来不及反应地尽数射在了里面；而二人肢体犹自交缠着，下体紧连，神魂也似乎近得可以触碰了。  
“杜……”  
当第一缕阳光顺着清风送进这间卧房时，死去的吸血鬼最后残存的痕迹似乎也这么破碎了。李白犹拥着杜甫的脖颈，在他耳边喃喃低语，声音泛着几分沙哑的情潮余韵：“唔，记得帮我清理。”而竟就如此，昏昏在杜甫怀里睡去。杜甫托着这具天使羽翼般的身躯，也有一瞬的茫然无措。那么，无论如何，总之是要离开这里，回家，去教会，不管何处；他脸上不自觉绽出一个微笑，迎着亮堂堂的日色，看到了光明的到来。

 

第六次他几乎是疯了般赶向那里。白日高高地悬着，但照到这间残败如枯叶的城堡时似乎也要冷下几分，昔日诡谲的声音已消散无迹，但自有新的声音沸腾着：  
“烧死他，烧死他！”  
“要净化邪恶。”  
“吸血鬼的奴仆，人类的叛徒！”  
“你这与吸血鬼交欢的人类，随那恶鬼一同下地狱去吧！”  
是谁泄露的消息，是谁挑动了民意，又是谁能在他眼皮底下带走——翻涌着的情绪最终消融在他望见李白的瞬间。那人被以罪人的姿态反缚在高架起的十字上，脚下是堆积的木柴，俯瞰着嘈杂的人群，而兀自挂着闲散的、流云般的笑意。  
他蓦地一动，似乎也注意到了杜甫，抬头送来一个朦朦胧胧的笑。近了，近了，他御着飞行术的极限，已望见李白身上那白衣，望见因脖颈处被撕扯开而露出的、深深烙印在肌肤里的黑色花纹，望见与他交会的眼眸里，那一汪流淌的墨色。  
“杜——”  
在来得及看见李白比出的口形之前，他已被一阵莫名狂风卷入天旋地转的昏暗。可是声音依然落得清楚，是平民们最终汇集起来的愤怒的洪流：“烧死他！烧死他！烧死他！”是火舌舔舐木柴或者人的躯体的噼啪作响，又或是暗处某声嘲笑。在杜甫失去神智的最后一刻，李白的耳语似乎也终于被捕捉到了：  
**“会再见的。”**

 

 

这将是最后一次他来这儿。  
被火之幽灵吞噬后的城堡已经只剩断壁残垣了。循着往日的步迹履过残灰，偶尔一阵风袭过，鼻尖似乎还能闻到那种烧焦的味道。杜甫有些漫不经心地想：  
这是他最后一次来这儿。

 

 

END


End file.
